Socialist Republic of Dorvik
Dorvik is a socialist republic located at the northern tip of the continent of Artania, it's geographical location makes it extremely isolated with most of the nation cut off from the south by vast mountain ranges. Geography Dorvik consists of five regions, by population: *Kordusia, in northern Atria, is the most populous county. It is notable for its strong winds year-round. *Dorvan, consisting of two islands in the southwest, is the location of the capital, Fairfax. It is the location of Dorvik's largest river, the Vinisk river. *Largonia, on the southwest Atrian coast, is removed from the southern continent by great mountain ranges. It is also home the de-facto communist nation capital; Citadel. *Miktar, on the southeast rural coast, is home to great pine forests and is generally rural. *Mothar, an island in the northwest, it's subarctic climate yields bitterly cold winters and mild summers which results in the largest annual temperature range of any climate in Terra. ]] The national animal is the endangered Dorvish Ice Bear, which is exclusive to the subarctic island of Mothar. Throughout much of Dorvik's history the bear's pelt was highly valued, especially to the natives living in the bitterly cold climate. Today the Dorvish Ice Bear is considered endangered with a wild population of approximately 500. The socialist government in Dorvik has recently championed initiatives to increase the wild population by breeding bears in captivity and releasing them into the wild. History :See History of Dorvik Dorvik was first settled around year 50. It was early divided into three major tribes. The most notable and powerful of these was the Dorvin, a communal people who inhabited the northern tip of Atria. The Lormans were a tribe localised around the Dorvan region, and Mothar was home to the Mothin tribe, who were very similar to the Lormans. They engaged in many wars, most ntoably the 300 years war from 767 to 1063 (ended by the Neptune Accord), and the War of Revenge or War of Imperial Conquest (depending on where you came from) from 1063 to 1389. Meanwhile, much of the mainland had united under King Egbert I (The Mighty Uniter), from Paddock, as the Kingdom of Dorvik. In 1326 Christianity was adopted as the official religion of the Kingdom, and the newly empowered clergy ruthlessly executed Druids until the 1390s plague. Demographics :See Dorvish Demographics In general, it is thought that the people of both Atria and Dorvan, and possibly Mothar, are all descended from a common ancestor in Largonia about year 0. This ancestor may be related to the people of Aloria or Kirlawa. However, the people of Mothar may not be descended from this ancestor, and may instead have come to their homeland across the sea, either from Dovani or Davostan. Each of the original three tribes had its own language. Atrian disappeared soon after the import of Christianity, and there is no known record of it. Mothin died out after Mothar was united with Dorvan. Lormann is the only native language surviving, but it is losing its popularity due to global cultural influences and ever growing majority of English speakers. It did not suffer the same fate as Atrian when Christian missionaries arrived because they arrived later, after the language had already been written. In modern times, English is far and away the dominant language. For the past several hundered years Dorvik has held a strong Secular persuasion, with nationals who practice any religious faith facing severe punishments. Culture :See Dorvish Culture Rural life, as in Miktar or southern-Kordusia, tends to be simple but hard, mostly based on agriculture & mining though increasing urbanization has had its influence. There is a strong military presence to the south of Miktar (Uwakah Pass Military Base) which accounts for a great ammount of Miktar's overall population. Painting is uncommon, but Dorvik has a strong history of sculpture, rooted in folk art. Although not a major producer of literature, Dorvik has its fair share of authors and books. The national anthem is Beloved Homeland, Dorvik. It takes its roots from several Dorvish historical music types: traditional folk music, classical and even contemporary. Film is important, especially in Lormann. Radio and TV were stronger in the past, but have taken a hit due to the banning of non-state broadcast media. By far the most popular sport in Dorvik is Ice Hockey though soccer is quickly growing in popularity. Bread, seafood, dairy and hearty vegetables make up the staple Dorvish diet. Vodka and Hard ciders are very popular. Economy :See Economy of Dorvik The Dorvish currency is the Dorvish Dolgar. The internet country code is .dk. Dorvan is often considered the breadbasket of Dorvik and most food & chemical industry is located there; Mothar has a thriving fishing & shipping industry as well as facilitating several state of the art scientific research facilities. Southern Dorvik is fortunate enough to sit on a large iron-rich continental shield though there are some copper, nickel and opal found as well. Steelworking and appliance manufacturing have traditionally been big industries, having grown out of the old blacksmithing trade but today technology & electronic research, the medical industry and overwhelmingly the military employs the majority of the nations citizens. Largonia is home to several major cities such as Citadel; the communist de-facto capital of Dorvik. The Government sector employs the majority of citizens in this region. Infrastructure includes air, rail, sea and road travel. All road signs are written in English and Lormann. The country contains much private National military infrastructure including railroad systems, a space program and intricate tunnels crossing much of the nation. The primary energy source is Nuclear power which is responsible for 68% of the nations total generated energy. Government :See Government of Dorvik Dorvik has a unicameral legislature known as the People's Assembly. The President acts as the Head of Government and has the dominant role in both domestic and foreign politics. The original creation of the People's Assembly in 2726 as part of the communist revolution and the first election winner being the DPRP's Pavel Khruschev has seen the historical figure continuously reelected with a strong cult of personality being built around him in the process. Affectionately refereed to as the nations 'father' by Dorvish communists President Kruschev has led Dorvik in communist revolution for the last 45 years. He has adopted the title 'Eternal President' to reflect his unquestionable position as the nations head of state. Military The Dorvish military employs more nationals then any other industry. It's budget alone accounts for almost 1/3 of the governments entire expenditure, with an additional 1/7 of the budget reserved for scientific and technological research. The military is large and extremely well trained with all nationals having to serve 4 - 6 year terms in the military after completely their education. The military boasts impressive missile firing capabilities with SLBM submarine missiles, an impressive array of AGM defensive missile launch sites and the ability to launch mid-range nuclear warheads. Key public-known military sites and bases that exist in Dorvik include the Uwakah Pass Military Base which acts as a border between the Miktar region and the nation of Kirlawa taking advantage of the surrounding mountains which act as natural border. The base contains a large garrison of ground troops, military artillery and an airbase. Another is the MNN or Mothar North Nuclear Facility which is suspected of carrying out key nuclear research including bomb tests, usually in the oceans to the north of the nation.